Presente Alternativo
by Golden Witch
Summary: A história não contada de Shikamaru e Temari. Oneshot, comédia.


**Presente Alternativo**

"Estava uma bela manhã quando..."

- Bela? Manhã? Isso não entra na mesma frase, trate de apagar isso agora.

- Cale a boca! Estava sim uma linda manhã.

- Yare yare... tá bom, tá bom.

- Continuando...

"Estava uma bela manhã quando o Chuunin Shiken anunciou o seu início. Fomos correndo para os portões para nos apresentar aos pirralh.. "

- Passa a borracha.

- Toma.

"... aos novos candidatos a Chuunin. Foi um saco como toda vez. Mas, enfim, nos dirigimos aos lugares propostos e começamos a avaliar os ninjas como sempre fazemos, até que aconteceu algo inesperado. Não tanto quanto a primeira vez que fiz o exame, mas deixemos isto de lado.

Gaara chegou arfando de Suna com Kankuro na reta guarda. 'O que foi?' – perguntei meio assustada. 'É hoje.' Ele disse bem assim, nessas duas palavras que me deixaram com os olhos arregalados. Hoje? 'Mas hoje é o dia do exame, eu trabalho hoje.' Eles se desculparam, falando que não sabiam, mas eu tinha que vir de qualquer jeito. Shikamaru olhou para mim com a mesma cara de idiota de sempre. Eu apenas falei 'Já volto. Vou me casar. ' Ta, confesso que gostei da expressão que ele fez logo em seguida. "

- Apaga isso...

- Não! Haha

"Fui pra Suna e pedi licença na coordenação. Eles falaram que estava tudo ok e que arranjariam alguém para me substituir. Chegando a Suna, fomos ao escritório Kazekage, onde estava reunida praticamente toda a vila ao redor. 'Bah, que chato', reclamei. Então fui conhecer o meu noivo, uma coisa tão típica de Suna – Conhecer o noivo no mesmo dia e já se casar com ele. - Aí alguém bateu na porta falando pra eu me trocar porque ia conhecer o cara. Então, fui me trocar e – dã – conhecer o cara. Ele era lindo mesmo, queria ver como ele ficaria pelado."

- ...Que que cê ta olhando?

- Não vai falar nada?

- Apaga isso, Temari...

- Ta vermelho.

- ..Vou olhar as nuvens de hoje e já volto. Quando voltar não quero ver essa frase aí...

- ... -.-'

"...Ele era lindo mesmo. Então preparamos toda aquela papelada só pra eu me casar, já que eu disse pra eles que não, não tinha preferência de pessoa – Isso a 7 anos atrás, mas tudo bem. – Claro que nós da família principal de Suna não podemos adiar a data do casamento, mas enfim, eu já tinha 20 anos e teria de me casar a qualquer custo para manter a boa imagem da família – ridículo. "

- Voltou?

- Hoje não tem nuvem.

- Sabia.

- Yare yare, por que não me falou?

- Porque não tinha outra desculpa pra você sair.

"Aí, cheguei até a andar pra mesinha onde assinam os papéis. Não, não tem cerimônia, então não sei o por quê do vestido. Mesmo assim, olhei pra trás e surpresa – lá estava um idiota parado com cara de idiota."

- Que tal? Que tal?

- Péssimo.

- Que bom.

"Perguntei bem alto 'Shikamaru? O que ta fazendo aqui?' Aí acho que deu pro povo inteiro de fora ouvir. Aí ele disse que nada, tava só interessado em ver. Eu falei tudo bem e nem liguei."

- Mentirosa...

- Continuando...

"Então voltei pro casamento e o padre perguntou se ninguém tinha objeção e blá blá blá."

- Aí todos olharam pra mim... Que vergonhoso.

- No final você não fez nada, manézão.

"E todos olharam pro idiota. Ele ficou quieto e eu larguei aquele Quimono apertado na mesa, usando só a roupa de baixo – Blusa e saia – e puxei Shikamaru pra fora da sala. Daí depois perguntaram se a gente não ia se casar, o meu futuro ex noivo deu risada e naquele mesmo dia apresentamos meu noivo pra Suna – parece que eles não conheciam o outro. Menos mal."

- ...Você escreve muito mal.

- O quê? Por quê você não escreve, então?

- Isso é muito problemático.

- Hum. Ta.

- Acabou?

- Acabei.

- Só você mesmo pra dar um livro com a metade da nossa história de aniversário pro seu filho.

- Nosso.

- ...Eu sei.

- ...Você falou 'seu'

- Não to a fim de brigar de novo. Isso é muito problemático.

- ...Bem. Não que eu queira, mas sabe como é, meus irmãos já deram tudo o que ele queria, então não resta mais nada pra oferecer...

- Gaara deu um castelo de areia pra ele e Kankuro uma marionete.

- ...É, bem, é o que ele queria. E ele só tem 8 anos! Só nos restou esse presente alternativo.


End file.
